


Veronica's Class

by Futanari



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Pedophilia, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, blowjob, pedo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futanari/pseuds/Futanari
Summary: A 24-year-old woman gets a new job as a fifth grade teacher. She'll be a great teacher, since she loves kids! Oh does she love little kids... Especially little boys...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Veronica's Class

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely fictional. I do not condone the actions displayed in this work IRL. This is fantasy, not reality.

“So how good are you with kids?” The question rang through Veronica’s head. She smiled sweetly.

“I am very good with kids! I love them to bits,” she replied to the wrinkly old principal sitting across from her. The old man simply glanced up at Veronica from her resume he was skimming through. The principal sighed.

“Well then, I guess you’re hired. When can you start?”

Veronica couldn’t hold in her excitement. “I can start right away!”

Veronica couldn’t stop smiling as she left the interview. Tomorrow she starts her new job at Westlake Elementary. The school was in desperate need of a 5th grade teacher and Veronica perfectly fit the bill. She was a bombshell brunette. Slightly curvy with extra cushion in the right places. A polite 24-year-old beauty with brains, and a love for children. Or more precisely, a secret love for children. Her secret? She was a boy-loving pedophile. She remembers clearly the day her dark love was awakened…

* * *

It was a humid Friday summer night babysitting an 11-year-old boy. His parents were out on date night. The then 18-year-old Veronica herself had never been on a date. She had never fancied any boys in her class and instead remained single. Usually around this time at night she’d be freshly showered and laying in bed. She would’ve begun her nightly ritual of slowly and blissfully pleasuring herself to sleep, but this time she was stuck with an energetic elementary boy. She didn’t particularly mind because she was being paid, but she couldn’t help feeling the familiar stir within herself.

She glanced over at the young boy eagerly playing video games on the living room floor. She fixated on his features. He was a rather short boy for his age with sun kissed skin. His dark, slightly curly, silky hair was messy from playing outside all day. His face was adorably round with the most beautiful green eyes and delicately plump pink lips. The boy had been stripped down to only shorts due to the summer heat. Veronica’s eyes started to trail down from his face to his bare chest. He had the slightest amount of baby fat. His skin looked soft and gently glistened with sweat. **_She wanted to touch it-_**

“Hey, Veronica?” The boys words shot her out of her trance.

She cleared her throat.

“Yes?”

“I’m getting kind of tired,” the boy said as he rubbed his eyes.

Veronica, with slightly wobbly legs, walked towards the tired young boy. What the hell was she thinking just now? She wasn’t feeling like her normal self. She somehow could feel her temperature rise within her.

_He’s just a boy. I cant possibly be thinking about him in a dirty way. No way in hell._

“Alright. Well… How about we take a shower before bed. How’s that sound?”

“Ok, I guess…” The boy replied dejectedly.

Veronica walked with the boy into the bathroom and turned the shower knob. She tensed. As the water began to heat up, so did she. Her head felt hazy. The boy started reluctantly stripping himself of his shorts. The flames inside her rose. She froze in front of the shy boy.

The boy started, “Um, Veronica? Aren’t you going to leave the bathroom now?”

She pursed her lips,

“How about I take a shower with you?”

The boy suddenly froze in the middle of taking off his shorts. Veronica herself couldn’t believe what she just suggested. Is she really gonna go through with this? She could back out now if she wanted to with a simple “just kidding!” But she was nearing hazardously close to the point of no return. Actually. No. She had just crossed it. In that moment her lips slowly curled. She wanted to go further. She felt her inhibitions melt away. She wanted this boy sinfully.

She began to shed her clothes, further stunning the boy. Soon she was just in her bra and panties. She slowly began unclasping the bra that held her breasts. As if she was putting on a show, she elegantly moved her hand to cover her bare tits as she slid out of the straps.

“W-What are you doing?” The young boy stammered.

“Whats wrong? I’ll wash you!” She replied cheerfully.

The boy blushed as he averted his eyes away from her, “But I’m already 11… I’m not a baby anymore…”

She slowly removed her hand off of herself, letting go of her ample sized tits. Her nipples hardened at the sudden blast of air combined with her arousal. She acted nonchalant as she stood half nude in front of the boy. A slight little bulge began to appear in the young boys underwear. She chuckled slightly.

“Don’t worry! It’s alright. It’s only natural I help you. I’m your babysitter after all!” She said as she crouched down on her knees in front of the boy.

“Lets get you out of this. You’ll feel a lot better,” she gently spoke as she slowly pulled his underwear down. His little penis got caught on the elastic band and finally sprang out. Veronica couldn’t help but admire his cute little 4-inch prick. The tip slowly becoming wet.

It was now her turn to remove her panties. Just like before, she elegantly pulled her panties down her legs and stepping out of them. The young boy stared directly at the slit between her legs. She pretended not to notice as she took his hand and led him into the shower. They stood close to each other in the slightly small shower. Water cascaded down their naked bodies. Neither said a word. The little boy had a front row view as Veronica ran her hands over her soft tits, squishing them together. Veronica pumped a bottle of soap into her hands and began to lather her body all over. Slowly she reached down towards her pussy and began to rub gently. The boys little cock jumped in reaction. The boy could only stare in awe at the sight before him.

“Like what you see?” She said while spreading her pussy lips making sure the young boy got a good look.

“Y-Yeah,” the boy stammered.

He unconsciously moved his hand over to his little hard erection. The boy had never been so aroused. It was only a few times he felt his penis tingle, particularly when looking through his moms underwear catalogues. Sometimes at night his cock would get hard while thinking of the scantily-clad women. He would gently touch his cock and eventually figure out how to rub his dick in a way that sent shivers up his spine, causing him to pour semen out into his fist. Now he was rubbing his cock in response to his babysitter masturbating herself. They both stood watching each other pleasure themselves. Veronica softly moaned as she rubbed herself in full view of the underaged boy. The experience was so exhilarating. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She wanted to taste this boy.

She slowly got down on her knees in front of the little boy. His cock was dangerously close to her lips. She gently moved his hand off of his dick and began to jerk him off. It felt completely different from when he did it himself. He let out a breathy moan. She stood up slightly to catch his open mouth with her lips. They both took each others first kiss and loved every second of it. The two passionately made out under the warm raining water while she stroked his dick a little faster. They licked each others tongues while breathing gentle moans. Veronica broke the kiss and pulled away from the boys blushing red face.

“I’ll clean your dick for you, ok?” She purred.

She lowered her head down towards his cock. The little boys cock twitched with anticipation. She gently planted a kiss on the tip of his wet cock. The child couldn’t help but thrust his hips slightly forward, causing her lips to part and accept his cock. Her mouth was warm. He felt like his small dick was melting inside of her. Veronica gently began to suck on his cock. Her tongue licked the underside of his sensitive dick.

“Veronica! It feels really good!” He moaned loudly.

Veronica moaned in response, sending vibrations throughout his underaged cock. Saliva collected in her mouth, mixing with his cock juices, letting his cock glide easily in and out of her mouth. Veronica was in pure ecstasy taking in the boys smell each time she fully engulfed his dick into her greedy mouth. She moved her hand down to her wet pussy and rubbed her clit as she continued to suck him off. The young boy suddenly felt something rising within him. It was coming fast.

“Veronica, wait! Somethings about to come out! V-Veronica, I’m!” The boy cried out.

Hearing the boys cries of pleasure fill the small shower only made her slurp his cock faster. Her tongue swirled around his dick and licked every inch of his small length. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth as it was suddenly filled with deliciously thick boy cum. The taste was sweet. She happily swallowed it all.

“Mmm~ Thank you. That was so delicious!” She giggled.

Still dizzy in blissful afterglow, he replied, “That felt real good. Do you think we can do it again?”

“Sure baby, as long as you don’t tell anyone ok? Otherwise we can’t play like this anymore. I’m glad you loved it.” She said. “Come on, lets finish getting cleaned off.”

Veronica washed the boy just as she said she would.The little boy enjoyed the sensation of a beautiful girl cleaning him and giving him sensual rubs. They both finished washing themselves and got out to dry off. Neither had bothered to cover up as they both walked over to his room. She couldn’t leave him nude, so she picked out his pj’s for him.

“Hey… I can pick out my own pj’s… I’m not a baby.” The boy huffed.

Veronica giggled and kissed her new boy lover on the lips. “You’re right, you’re a big boy now.”

She stood kissing him for a bit longer until finally she had to go back and put her clothes on. _“Oh crap what time is it?”_ The kids parents were going to arrive at any second. She quickly tucked the young boy into bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“See you next week kiddo. You were asleep this whole time okay?” She smiled.

The boy nodded in response. Suddenly the sound of a car engine pulling into the drive way made Veronica quickly run out the room and into the house entrance. The door unlocked and the parents of the boy walked in.

“Shhh. He’s sleeping!” Veronica whispered.

The mother and father quietly made their way into the living room, “Oh Veronica, thank you so much for taking care of him. Here’s your pay.”

The mother handed her cash and Veronica quietly left the house. She was slightly shaky walking to her car. She couldn’t believe she actually gave a little boy a blowjob in the shower. She sat in her car and breathed a sigh. _“Oh god what did I just do.”_ She didn’t just cross a line. She full on rammed across the line.

On her way home her head was filled with so many thoughts. A mixture of guilt and incredible happiness. _“Does this make me a pedo? Am I a criminal now? This was the worst decision I ever made. But… The taste of his… It was so addicting.”_ She thought as the taste of his underaged boy cock lingered in her mind. She felt her pussy start to get wet. When she arrived home she practically ran inside and shut the door. She walked into her bedroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She had opened herself to a dark desire. A sinful taboo. A lust for little boys.

**And she loved it.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! More is definitely coming. This is the first story I've ever written, so I'd love to hear feedback! If you enjoyed please leave kudos! Thanks :)


End file.
